1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a configuration of an antenna for a wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, the approaches described in this section may not be prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Performance of an antenna significantly influences overall performance of a communication system. Antenna performance can affect how efficiently scare frequency spectrum is used, and also effect overall performance of particular wireless communication system or wireless data transmission network. In order to cover an area with a signal, an ideal antenna preferably radiates only to a particular target area, i.e., angular coverage, and should not radiate outside of the target area. Real antennas typically radiate outside of the target area, yet a goal of proper antenna design is to minimize such unwanted radiation.
There are several techniques for assessing quality, i.e., performance, of a radiation pattern of an antenna from the area coverage point of view. Besides evaluating a shape of the radiation pattern within some margin, e.g., a radiation pattern envelope mask, there are numerical measures, such as side lobe levels and front-to-back ratio.
In telecommunications, the term front-to-back ratio (also known as front-to-rear ratio) is a ratio of power gain between the front and rear of a directional antenna. It is a ratio of signal strength transmitted in a forward direction to that transmitted in a backward direction.
The present document discloses a technique for improving the performance of an antenna by maximizing the antenna's front-to-back ratio.